To Break a Monster
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: A harsher interpretation of the battle between Elda and Victor as the vampire hunter finally subdues his enemy. What will Victor Sinclair do to Elda now that she is at his mercy? Warning inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Karin nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Honestly I really should be updating my other works instead of getting distracted like this. Despite that I really enjoyed this anime and thought it very entertaining (the manga is also pretty good though the ending is somewhat of a bummer). So here I am wanting to write smut for this fandom. I may put up a couple more one shots to be honest but we'll see. Enjoy.

Warning: This fanfiction has non-con lemon. If that offends or disturbs you then please go back and do not read this story.

* * *

><p>Elda Marker knew that she was in trouble.<p>

It was quite embarrassing for her to be losing ground against this human but she had to admit that Victor Sinclair was no joke. The man had dedicated the entriety of his life in obtaining the knowledge of fighting and killing vampires. His sword strikes were true and precise and Elda was forced on the defensive as the human manuvered himself so that he could expose any openings in her defense.

In the heat of battle Elda cursed Carrera. Her daughter in law did a terrible disservice to her when she had locked her up in that coffin and left her to rot for nearly twenty years. Even having stayed out this entire time she still had not regained the entirety of her strength. Victor Sinclair was good but Elda knew had she been at one hundred percent she would have already ended his life.

Elda ducked a sword swipe designed to lop her head off and attempted to push her umbrella forward towards Victor Sinclair's exposed stomach. The blow struck true as Victor Sinclair was forced back down to one knee. Elda was going to end the battle by caving in Victor Sinclair's skull with her umbrella when the vampire hunter unleashed his ace in the hole.

Holy Water.

Elda screamed in absolute agony as she felt the Holy Water tearing at her skin. In her moment of helplessness she did not see Victor Sinclair unsheathe a knife and aim it straight at her heart. It was only by dumb luck that Victor Sinclair missed her heart and instead struck her sternum. It didn't matter. Elda felt her body seize up as she fell to her knees. She couldn't fight any longer. Elda grabbed at the knife embedded in her sternum before widening her eyes in shock and disbelief. The vampire hunter smiled.

"I see you recognize it."

"I-It can't be..."

"Oh but it is. It's the same dagger as your beloved, my ancestor Alfred. Perhaps this is serendipity that you would feel the cruel steel of my ancestor's blade before falling to my hand." said Victor Sinclair.

Elda looked over at the vampire hunter with resignation in her eyes. She knew that she was going to die and that no one was going to save her. The rest of her family had gone to proceed with the ritual to turn Karin into a true vampire. They were miles from here and would not reach her in time even if they did know what was going on.

"Is it such a sin that I loved Alfred?" asked Elda softly.

Her answer came in the form of Victor Sinclair grabbing at her hair harshly yanking her head down the tiled roof of the Marker home. Elda felt her face getting smashed in and whimpered in pain. She couldn't defend herself.

"You're a monster that preys on humans. What right do you have to fall in love with one of our kind when you then turn around to feed on the friends and family of others? A human and vampire falling in love with one another is an abomination. There is no place for it. I'm glad that my ancestor Alfred managed to regain his senses and sundered his relationship with you by attempting to take your life." replied Victor Sinclair cruelly.

An entire lifetime flashed before Elda's eyes as she recalled that day over two hundred years ago when Alfred betrayed her. It truly did break her heart. Never did she believe she could love someone so much and a human at that. Of course it was foolish. She was ageless while Alfred was only human. There would come a time when Alfred would grow old and die. At most she would only spend a hundred years of her life in the company of the man she loved most before he died. After that then what? Live the rest of her ageless existence in pain and misery?

Perhaps Alfred betraying her had been the best thing to happen in the end. If his betrayal of her had been this painful in only the short time they had spent together then just how painful would Alfred's passing have affected Elda had they spent a lifetime together?

All of these questions passed through Elda's mind as she looked up at Victor Sinclair's cruel eyes. There was nothing in there but hate those burning orbs of his.

"Perhaps you're right and that humans and vampires should never come together. However I do not regret loving Alfred nor do I regret the time I spent with him. You may believe that us vampires are monsters. I won't deny some of us are but my family isn't! I am not a monster! Would you want me to assume that all of humanity is as cruel and bigoted as you my good Sinclair and call it fair?"

In response Elda was harshly struck across her face with the hilt of Victor's sword causing a terrible looking red bruise to form on Elda's left cheek.

"Demon! As if you are in any position to judge humanity."

"Doesn't feel so good does it? You take the actions of a few vampires and automatically label all of us as monsters when it is quite the contrary in reality. I don't automatically assume that all humanity is cruel and close minded as you are Victor Sinclair. I know better than that. Just as there are cruel vampires there are also cruel humans." replied Elda.

"That may be so Elda Marker but I cannot afford to take that risk. The existence of vampires is a danger to all humanity and need to be destroyed. It's as simple as that. We are not going to continue to live as lifestock. The hunter has now become the hunted. Your kind will be extinct in the next hundred years and thereafter humanity will no longer need to fear."

Elda smiled ruefully at Sinclair's response.

"So in the end it's a matter of survival of the fittest? Such an primitive mindset you humans posses. You would think that after so much time you would have been more accepting of other sentient beings around you and take the time to learn and co-exist with them in harmony instead of going out of your way to insure a complete genocide just because you feel threatened."

"Easy for you to say that you vampire scum. You are not the prey so of course it's simple for you to spout such nonsense. But what of us? You claim to want to coexist and yet you expect us to simply offer you our lifeblood to sustain your own lives? I think not."

"In the end you would murder me even though I have not taken anyone's life? Let me ask you Victor Sinclair if you would take the life of an innocent man or woman just because they are different?"

"You're not innocent. The moment you were born a vampire you were marked as an enemy of humanity. The fact that you are lying speaks volumes of the type of creatures you vampires really are. But let's assume you are being honest and you haven't taken anyone's life. I still would kill you by virtue of the fact that you are a vampire." replied Victor Sinclair cruelly.

Elda narrowed her eyes in anger.

"You would really murder me and my entire family? And you call us monsters? I guess it takes one to know one. Just know that you are scum Victor Sinclair. You're nothing more than a murderer who's bloodlust knows no bounds. If we vampires didn't exist then you would turn on your own kind and butcher them all the same."

The vampire hunter did not take Elda's response well and, in retaliation, grabbed his sword and drove it down Elda's sternum right next to the dagger. Elda screamed in pain as she felt the blade tear through her flesh and bone. Victor Sinclair eyes seemed to gain a crazed look as he saw his quarry in pain and drove the sword even deeper until it ran itself right through Elda. The sword punctured through the tile roof of the Marker home effectively pinning Elda down.

"W-Why did you miss my heart?" muttered Elda.

Victor Sinclair gave a cruel smile.

"Because death is far too good for you. I know of another way to make you suffer."

Seeing that she would no longer be able to move Victor Sinclair then used another dagger to rip through Elda's green sleeveless shirt and yank the remains off until the top part of Elda's body was completely naked. Elda's eyes widened in complete disbelief at what Sinclair was doing.

"You bastard! Even I wouldn't think you would stoop so low!" hissed Elda in both anger and pain.

"Do you think I don't feel ashamed? I hate that I lust for you! That from the moment I first saw you Elda that I dreamed of us partaking in iniquitous acts with each other. You plagued my dreams and now I finally have you within my grasp! I will have you Elda Marker! Not only that but I will spare you your life! You will live the rest of your ageless days knowing that you were bested by Victor Sinclair and that he forced you to spread your legs for him! That your dignity and honor were completely shattered! It's just what you deserve you monster! And I will kill your family. Oh yes they will all die and you will spend the entirety of your ageless days knowing you failed them too! Before it is all over you will be begging me to end your life!" cackled Sinclair.

In desperation Elda launched a clawed hand at Sinclair's heart. The man saw this coming and intercepted the blow before it fell.

"There is nothing you can do."

With that Victor Sinclair then proceeded to rip the skirt off of Elda until she was completely exposed. She felt the man's calloused hands as they roamed her body groping and touching her in places that no one else but Henry's father would touch her.

Sinclair placed a hand on one of Elda's small breasts and squeezed hard causing her to whimper. To have such a powerful creature beneath him and subject to his will was exhilarating for Victor. Elda's rosy teats responded to his touch as they hardened.

"See you are enjoying this you vampire slut!"

Elda only looked to the side her eyes brimming with tears in complete shame. Pain and torture she could stand. Even the thought of death did not frighten her. Yet here she was crying over being violated sexually. It astounded her to know that rape had such a horrible effect on her psyche. She acknowledged that the act itself was cruel yet experiencing it first hand was beyond anything she could ever prepare for.

To know that she could do absolutely nothing to prevent this vile man from doing what he wanted with her made her feel worthless.

It was then that Elda gritted her teeth in disgust as she felt the man's mustached mouth sucking one of her small tits. She was so mortified that she would have vomited had the sword in her chest not severed her esophagus.

Victor Sinclair continued to violate Elda. He hated that he felt such a strong lust for a vampire of all creatures. Never did he feel anything close to the level of arousal he had with normal human women. It boggled his mind to know that Elda Marker had such an effect on him. What would his father, Gregory, think of him lusting after a vampire?

It didn't matter.

What mattered what he was planning to do next with Elda. Seeing her face etched in shame only served to arouse Victor Sinclair further. Without further delay he soon spread Elda wide open exposing her hairless cunt before him. Placing his left hand near her entrance he heard Elda whimper.

"Please...stop. You have won. Why must you do this to me?" asked Elda mournfully.

"Because you deserve it you monster!"

With that Sinclair forced a calloused finger into Elda causing her whimper more in pain. God was she tight. Victor Sinclair was sure that it has been over a century since the last time Elda had someone on top of her. Of course he was more than happy to break her in.

He pushed in a second finger drawing more whimpers of pain from Elda. He noted that she was completely dry and unaroused. That was fine. In fact it was ideal. He wanted to fuck her like this so that she could feel the most pain possible. Withdrawing his fingers he placed them at the entrance of Elda's mouth and started to trace her lips. She kept her mouth closed.

Seeing that she was not going to cooperate he used his other hand to twist the sword on Elda's chest. The sudden motion caused Elda to scream in pain and at once Victor Sinclair drove his finger into her mouth. Elda gagged as she was forced to taste herself.

"That's right you enjoy it you vampire slut! I bet you service yourself when no one is looking. What would your family think knowing that their leader was nothing more than a whore?"

In anger Elda suddenly bit down as hard as she could. Her fangs drove through Victor Sinclair's fingers easily. She knew that she was probably going to get killed for doing this but she would rather die going down fighting then just lay there like a helpless doll.

The retaliation was not sweet as Sinclair grabbed at his handgun and proceeded to hit Elda with the butt of his gun on her cheek. Her cry of pain gave Sinclair time to remove his fingers from her mouth. They were broken and bleeding but the wounds were not fatal. Even so Victor Sinclair had nothing but red fury in his eyes as he suddenly got up and dropped his pants.

His phallus was about six inches and stiff with engorged blood. There was a maniacal look in his eyes.

"You bitch! I'll make you pay for that!" roared Sinclair.

Placing both of his hands on Elda's neck he proceeded in nearing himself at Elda's entrance. He could see that despite the defiance in her eyes she was still frightened. Good. He hoped by the time he was done that she would be a quivering mess.

"Any last words?"

"Rot in hell Victor Sinclair."

With that the vampire hunter had had enough of Elda's talk and cruelly thrust himself into her. Elda gasped out in pain as she felt herself getting split apart. Without any concern Victor Sinclair started to thrust fast and violently drawing gasps of pain from poor Elda.

Elda once again took to looking to the side not meeting her eyes with her rapist. How could she even look at her family again after this? What would Carrera think, or Henry for that matter? That the most powerful member of their family was getting used like some cheap whore? More than that what would her grandchildren think? Would they lose respect for her because she had been overcome in such a humiliating and disgusting way?

Her core felt like it was on fire as the friction from Sincalir's cock was rubbing her raw. She was sure that Victor Sinclair was also feeling some pain but knew that he was probably not affected in the slightest.

Elda soon felt her body being yanked up causing her to grit her teeth in pain as the sword and dagger in her sternum to move and tear more of her damaged flesh. She felt her legs getting widened even further until she was spread completely open. Victor Sinclair took this time to withdraw himself for the meanwhile as he opened Elda's little snatch exposed the pink insides to himself.

"Doesn't it make you feel ashamed to know that I can see every part of you? That everything that you held secret is now privy to my knowledge?"

"You're scum Victor Sinclair. The lowest of the low. I swear if I ever find you in Hell I will make you pay! You hear me!" replied Elda harshly.

Victor Sinclair grinned cruelly as he positioned himself at Elda's entrance once more. He was going to enjoy having her to himself for the rest of the night.

The vampire hunter was so distracted that he did not realize the danger he was in until it was too late. The sound of a harsh gunshot rang through the night and before Victor Sinclair knew it he was dead with a bullet to the back of the head.

Elda was stunned to see vampire hunter die like this and turned to see who her savior was. She was shocked to find that it was Victor's grandson, Winner Sinclair. The poor boy was a trembling mess. His hands were shaking so much that he could hardly hold his gun. The look in his eyes told that he was still in disbelief at what he had done.

"I-I can't believe that I...oh God in Heaven please forgive me!" cried out Winner in panic.

"Y-You saved my life..." replied Elda softly.

The sound of Elda's voice brought Winner back to his senses. Though he was still trembling he managed to get enough of his wits back to respond.

"I-I'm so sorry. I never knew that my grandfather was capable of such cruelty. If I had known that we were murdering innocent people even if they are vampires then I would never have agreed to this. The whole time my grandfather has told me that vampires are only monsters incapable of feeling anything and yet...why would a monster shed tears?" said Winner mournfully.

Elda suddenly realized that she was crying. She didn't even realize it until she felt her cheeks wet with tears.

"We are not monsters...we never were..."

With that Elda could not hold back any longer and wept in earnest now.

"Why! Why must we constantly be ostracized and hated? We cannot help what we are! Tell me human! Am I a monster?"

Winner himself was nearing tears. This woman looked so much like Karin that it was crazy. He loved Karin with all his heart and seeing a likeness of her in such a horrible circumstance pulled at his heart. The petite woman before him had been brutally beaten and raped by his grandfather all because she was a vampire and thus labeled a monster. Yet what right did his grandfather have in going so far as he did?

That being said what right did HE have in hunting vampires? When it came right down to it what he was attempting to do was murder. Sure the woman before him was a vampire but had she really done anything wrong? Would killing her be considered murder? Just like he had done to his grandfather?

"No...you're not a monster. Not at all." said Winner as he took his coat off and placed it over the dead body of Victor Sinclair's body. "Now I'm the only Sinclair left in my family. The last of my kind so to speak. I have done a terrible thing today but so has my grandfather. Perhaps this is penance for how we have lived our misguided lives. How much innocent blood has been shed by the Sinclair name? I do not know. But I do know this. From henceforth I will no longer be a vampire hunter."

Elda saw as the young man stepped forward and took off his under coat and placed it over her lower body so as to cover her nakedness. With a firm expression he then yanked the sword out of Elda's chest causing her to scream in pain for a moment. Winner attempted to remove the dagger but Elda stopped him showing that she would do so herself. She grit her teeth as she too removed the dagger before giving it to the young man.

"That dagger belonged to your ancestor Alfred. Once upon a time I had loved him but he betrayed me and in the end I had to flee. Not once did I regret loving him but it isn't until now that I realize how foolish I was."

Winner shook his head.

"I don't think it was foolish at all. You can't help who you love nor should you be blamed for pursuing your own happiness." said Winner as he held the dead body of Victor Sinclair over his shoulder and soon started to make his way off.

Elda could only give a look of disbelief before smiling softly to herself. Perhaps there was still hope for a peaceful coexistence between vampires and humans.

"Thank you..."

Winner Sinclair paused at hearing Elda's response and it looked like he wanted to say something. He thought otherwise, however, and soon jumped down from the roof with his grandfather's body.

It wasn't until Winner was completely gone that Elda started crying once again.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Definitely not my best work but I was feeling like a bit of a sicko and decided to take a harsher interpretation in the fight between Victor Sinclair and Elda. Well I guess I should prepare for the flames (brings up flame proof shield). Let me know what you all think lol.<p> 


End file.
